Electronic devices, such as mobile computing platforms, portable devices, all-in-one desktop devices, portable-all-in-one devices (pAIO), laptop computers, handheld computers, touch screen systems, and other electronic devices typically include a variety of input subsystems and multimedia components. These devices are often designed for portability and convenience. The electronic devices often include a liquid crystal display (LCD) or plasma display, which is functionally connected to the electronic device's data processor and memory to process and display information or content. The electronic devices are also often fitted with integrated front-facing or world-facing cameras to address the needs of video or image capture, video conferencing, gaming, etc. Many of these electronic devices can be used in different modes of operation—e.g., vertical, angular, and lay flat modes to name a few. However, the field of view (FOV) requirements for the camera in these different modes of operation can be substantially different. For example, in a vertical mode, the FOV will target the users in front of the display of the electronic device, which may require a narrow FOV. In a lay flat mode, the FOV targets the users positioned around the display, which may require a wide FOV. As a result, conventional electronic devices are unable to adapt to the FOV requirements for various modes of operation in which the camera of an electronic device is used in various angular positions.